


"I Was Cold"💛

by justaCamelotcitizen



Series: Merthur Short Stories [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaCamelotcitizen/pseuds/justaCamelotcitizen
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142237
Kudos: 27





	"I Was Cold"💛

Merlin didn't know where he was going. It was the middle of a cold and rainy night, the wind was blowing outside, howling with an echo sound. An echo sound that was now caught up in Merlin's ears as he walked the empty castle corridors with light steps, barely audible even if you were listening from a foot away.  
He couldn't sleep, he was cold with his cheap night clothes and his thin blanket, the cold air seeping through the poorly structured window in his room. So he put his shoes on and went for a walk inside the castle, intending to warm himself up.  
Soon enough, he found that he'd walked straight to Arthur's door. His mind was foggy, his head not working properly, caused by the combination of the cold air and the tiredness that was slowly pressing his unusually heavy eyelids closed. He wasn't thinking when he lifted his hand and opened the door to his prince's chambers. Or when he walked in and softly pushed the door shut behind him. He heard Arthur shift in his big, warm, comfortable bed. "Who's there?" he asked, lifting his head tiredly and trying to see who inflated his privacy in the middle of the night, in the middle of a very pleasant dream about his manservant. "It's me," Merlin replied with a low voice. "Merlin? What are you doing in my chambers in the middle of the night?" the prince asked, not angry, not even quite annoyed, just curious to know. "I was cold," came the short reply by the door. There was a moment of silence before Arthur shifted again. He moved to the other side of the bed and said, "Come here then," while he motioned to the empty spot on the bed next to him. And so Merlin and Arthur slept next to each other, cuddling, though if anyone asked Arthur later, he would deny it.  
It happened again many times after that, and though they thought otherwise, everyone in the castle secretly knew. Everyone knew the two were in love, except for themselves, being the oblivious idiots that everyone so loved.


End file.
